1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting a state of peripheral blood circulation of a living body.
2. Related Art Statement
Peripheral blood circulation through peripheral blood vessels including capillaries spread in tissue of a patient is one of the most important indications that indicate physiological state of the patient. It is therefore required to accurately detect a state of the peripheral blood circulation. For monitoring the physiological state of circulatory organ of a patient who is undergoing a surgical operation, for example, it has conventionally been practiced to indirectly seize peripheral blood circulation state of the patient by measuring skin temperature of the patient.
However, patient's skin temperature may because of room temperature or other factors. It is therefore difficult to accurately detect a state of peripheral blood circulation of the patient by measuring the skin temperature. Thus, monitoring the physiological state of circulatory organ of the patient cannot be effected with sufficient reliability. With the conventional manner, the medical staff may fail to immediately find a shock of the patient during the surgical operation.